


A Few Rounds

by LightsInTheParlor



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Handcuffs, Party, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsInTheParlor/pseuds/LightsInTheParlor
Summary: After surviving the Suicide Mission, the team throw Shepard a party. Shepard is only interested in one (big) thing.Smutty one-off of FemShep/Garrus with other character relationships implied.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Liara T'Soni/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Miranda Lawson/Jeff "Joker" Moreau, Urdnot Wrex/Ashley Williams
Kudos: 23





	A Few Rounds

Another drink was shoved into her hand, bright blue liquid sloshing over its rim.

“C’mon, Shepard, it’s your party. Might as well pretend to enjoy it.” Jack said, tapping her own drink against Shepard’s and downing it in one gulp. Shepard took a sip, the Asari liquor burned her throat. Over the edge of her glass she noticed Garrus deep in conversation with Joker, waving a three-fingered hand animatedly. She imagined it probably had something to do with the First Contact War. 

His gaze flicked up briefly to meet hers. Though his face remained impassive, she could sense the tension in those blue eyes. She didn’t know where they stood since he approached her that night, her mind being so consumed with destroying the Collectors that she had not reciprocated the Turian’s feelings. Now that it was over, well, she wasn’t sure if it was too late.

Jack noticed her averted gaze. “You know, fuck that guy. Right?” she said loudly. Garrus looked over again, clearly having heard her. “What the fuck happened between you two that’s got your panties in a knot, Shepard?”

Shepard turned her head, looking at an invisible spot on the wall behind Jack. Across the room, she noticed Wrex at the bar, leaning over a tipsy Ashley. Her fingers traced the ridges of his gauntlet as he wrapped a finger in her long brown hair. Her eyes were dreamy and seductive, one leg stood forward in between both the Krogan's. Shepard bit her lip hard, feeling a twinge between her legs.

“It’s nothing.”

“Well, for your sake, I hope his dick’s not as limp as his spine.”

“I’m… going to go get another drink.” Shepard said, despite her current only being half empty. She wandered away from Jack and towards a quieter corner of the room. Leaning on the cold wall, she placed her drink on the sill and observed the celebratory crowd. So many nights had been spent alone in the last year, corresponding with the Illusive Man, filing through dossiers, placing requisitions. She couldn't remember the last time she touched another when it wasn't to apply Medigel to a wound... except for that one night. Tonight may have been a party thrown in her honor, but it sure felt like she was alone. Tali and Liara were wrapped around each other in a leather loveseat, giggling and drunkenly splashing brew over the other. At a low table, Jacob and Mordin were gambling over a game of poker, an obviously unfair match as the much less intoxicated Salarian continually pulled piles of GUI chips towards himself. 

Shepard downed the last of her drink, instantly feeling the buzz weakening her knees. She truly loved her team, and right now they were all happy, all safe for now. They gave her their lives, knowing full well they would likely not return from the Collector Base, and she was able to get each and every one of them back. A slight smile broke across her face for the first time in months, feeling almost alien. Caught up in the moment, she hadn’t noticed the tall Turian appear at her side. His newly polished and repaired armor gleaned in the club’s lighting.

“Hey.” He said coolly. He held out a fresh drink to her.

“Hi.” She took the drink without looking up at him. It was deep red and smoking slightly.

“I thought we could, uh, talk about things.” He said it slowly, curiously. When Shepard said nothing he continued, “We could clear the air, or maybe what we need is a few rounds in the ring.”

Her heart fluttered. _Maybe a few rounds in bed_.

The drink warmed her fingertips, but she could feel the goose bumps rising on her arms. She took a deep breath, bringing the glass to her lips.

“Maybe we just need a few rounds in bed.” Whoops, that came out.

Her eyes widened in horror and she kept the glass in front of her face, but Garrus let out a raucous bark of a laugh.

“Why… not?” He said it slowly, thoughtfully. “I don’t think it could go any worse than it did with the Collectors.”

Shepard turned to thump him on the arm but instead caught his stark blue eyes and bit her lip hard again. Garrus took a quick breath in, his eyes fixated on her mouth.

“You know, I never really understood the appeal of kissing. All I could think was how vulnerable Human mouths were in a fight. But right now…” His voice was almost a purr, “Shepard, I have an apartment for the night…”

“Wouldn’t it be rude to leave my own party?” But internally she was thrilled at the excuse to ghost. She noticed Jack eyeing her, and when they made eye contact she distinctly mouthed, "Get it". In fact, a few of her crew, including Thane and Samara, who were in conversation over a table, were eyeing her curiously. It’d be suspicious were she to leave with the Turian… but did she care?

“Absolutely, but we can work with that.” He downed the last of his drink and wiped his mouth. “Well, I need another drink. I think you’ll need one in, shall we say, five minutes?”

Shepard’s breath caught, she was suddenly feeling very flushed. She nodded curtly. Garrus walked away to interject into a now debating Jacob and Zaeed without an inclination of the meeting to which he just agreed. Shepard took a gulp of the drink and felt it immediately warm her entire body, bringing a tingling sensation to her lips. It was good, almost like Human mulled wine but as filling as a dark beer. Well, it’s not talking it out exactly… maybe there could be some talking. _Just have fun ,_ her mind insisted, _you're extremely resistant to just letting things happen_. 

Shepard continued to watch her crew. She really had never seen them in such good spirits, so relaxed, with the threat of the Collectors finally gone. Jack’s attention had turned from Shepard to Kelly, flirtatiously touching her hip and whispering in her ear. Miranda sat across a table from Joker, her slender legs were crossed, and she traced the rim of her glass seductively. She had traded out her Cerberus uniform for leather pants, a deep red lace top, and matching platform heels. Liara and Tali’s giggles twinkled above the pounding music, Liara’s hand petting the other’s thigh heavily. One studied Ancients and the other studied AI technology, they were so complementary to each other, so beautiful and intelligent and brave. She watched as Ashley slipped out of the room, leading a very pleased looking Wrex behind her. This drink was putting her in an especially good mood… Everything seemed so attractive at this moment. She sipped the last of the red fluid and, setting the drink on the sill with her previously orphaned cocktail, made her way towards the bar.

Now that Ashley and Wrex were gone, the bar stood unoccupied. Its placement under a loft above shrouded it in a deep shadow, and a high, wrapping counter created an inconspicuous nook in the corner of the room. From this corner, Shepard could see most of the room, but was sure they could hardly see her. She feigned making herself a new drink, reaching down below the counter for a new glass.

As she stood, she heard in a voice in her ear rumble, “Keep making yourself a drink.” A claw traced from her shoulder, to her hip, hooking a talon into her pants. She grabbed an assortment of random liquors and ingredients, not sure what kind of drink she was trying to make but not caring. A hard bulge pressed into her ass, her fingers fumbled a bottle and she dropped it on the ground.

“Pretty sloppy, Shepard. Am I distracting you?”

Trying not to move her lips she muttered back, “I think you’re just trying to stall.”

A rumble emanated from his chest and he pulled down on her waistband. Shepard had never seen a Turian cock, but it felt intriguing pressed into her ass. It was warm like a human’s, but the shaft felt more textured, almost torsional. She didn’t have much time to dwell on it as Garrus slowly pressed into her.

Shepard bit her lip to hold back a moan, she wasn't quite wet enough and her walls pulled and resisted his intrusion. He was large, she could tell he wasn’t able to fit his entire member into her. Both Garrus’s claws grasped each of her hips, and he began to work at her. Sliding in slowly at first, he thrust the last inch he could fit, then pulled out slowly once again. This was really happening… after nearly four years as Commander and Sniper, or two if you discounted her dead years, they were really fucking each other. And he felt amazing. Really fucking amazing.

In a lame effort to hold up her façade, Shepard attempted to pour some mysterious dark alcohol into her glass but only succeeded in sloshing most of it onto the counter. Her mind was going fuzzy, giving into the unimaginable sensation being pounded into her. She could hear Garrus’s grunts each time he pushed into her, obviously working hard to retain control. Shepard had always admired the Turian’s militaristic composure but craved to see the chaos she imagined underneath it.

She grinded her ass into him and felt his pace quicken slightly. She wasn’t sure if it was her intoxication, but she had never felt anything better than this. He was sliding in easier, partly from her becoming more wet, mostly from his refusal to accept the resistance. Her legs weak, she had to support herself by pressing down on the bar’s counter, hands wet from spilled alcohol. It didn’t seem that anyone noticed the Commander fucking her top gunman in the corner, most of them were too consumed with flirting and drinking. Miranda was leaning over the table, breasts nearly touching its shiny surface. Joker couldn’t keep his eyes off them, his chest moving more rapidly than normal. Shepard imagined watching them retreat to Miranda’s quarters, seeing Miranda’s perfect body take all of Joker in her.

This thought spurred her to rise on her toes, giving Garrus a lower angle into her. His pace unsteadied, and he murmured " _Spirits_ ," before slapping her ass dominantly. And then he stopped.

“Shepard, someone’s coming over.” Shepard turned her head and noticed Jacob just a few steps away.

“Commander, you running the bar now?” He looked at Garrus, who attempted to don a more casual posture, his member still a foot deep in Shepard, but didn’t question his presence.

“You bet. What can I get you, Taylor?” _Please, not something complicated…_

“Just grab me whatever Human beer.” He said. Much to Shepard’s dismay, he took a seat at the bar. “Garrus.” The Turian nodded back.

“Hope you’re good with PBR,” said Shepard, grateful that the fridge was within arm’s reach. Jacob scowled but took the can and popped the cap anyway. He turned towards the rest of the room, taking a swig from the can.

“Shepard, I wanted to ask you about something, now that things are a bit more… normal.” Garrus pushed himself a little deeper into Shepard, causing her to bite her lip and grasp the edge of the counter again. His metallic subvocals chuckled appreciatively. 

Mouth plates pressed into her ear, Garrus moaned, "Keep it together, Shep, I'm going to make it really... really hard on you." 

“What’d do y-you think of Miranda?” Jacob continued. Shepard noticed the slight slur in his voice. This certainly wasn’t his first drink of the night. “She’s been hot and cold on me for ages and I-I can’t seem to get an in widdher.” He was looking directly at Miranda, whose hand had moved from the glass to dragging along Joker’s hand. 

Garrus’s paced quickened once again. A talon traced up her thigh and found its way into the front of her pants. With the pad of one of his digits, he began to rub at her clit. _How did he know to do this? Oh fuck, he is a bad Turian…_ She had to bit down on her fist to keep from swearing loudly, desperately fighting off her fast-approaching orgasm. "That's a good girl," he said. 

She was grateful that Jacob didn’t seem to be expecting any feedback. He pushed on, “I mean we, we were at Cerberus for years together, kicking ass, takin’ names. You think she’d want to, you know, blow of steam or whatever the fuck else.”

It was taking everything in Shepard’s power to not give in and start screaming in repressed ecstasy right there in front of Jacob. Fuck, he could join for all she cared. She wanted nothing more than to be wrapped around a body and fucking it right now. She reached back and followed Garrus’s shaft to it’s base. Unlike humans, Turians didn’t have testicles that hung outside their body, nothing for her to grab ahold of. She traced her fingers around the opening from which his cock had emerged and felt him shudder. His pace quickened, he was now fucking her hard enough that the glasses on the counter shook slightly. Her intoxicated audience didn’t seem to notice.

Jacob continued on his solemn rant about Miranda, but Shepard couldn’t be bothered to pay attention to his exact words. She allowed herself the occasional "sympathetic" moan and “yeah”, disguised as response to Jacob, but in actuality in response to the Turian pressing himself deeper and deeper into her, whispering delicious obscenities against her neck. She grabbed the nearest handle of liquor and took a long swig. A claw took it out of her hand and she heard the Turian double her pull, the other claw still working in between her thighs. _He really was talented, wasn’t he?_

Feeling experimental, she grabbed the next nearest bottle and drank deeply. Again, the bottle was taken from her hand and her drink was doubled. She was enjoying this game, feeling the alcohol sink into her and her need for the Turian heighten. 

Shepard barely noticed Jacob thump his fist on the table, thank her, and walk away without ever looking at her again. As her gaze followed him, vaguely noticed that Miranda and Joker had disappeared.

“I need to take you somewhere else, Commander. We have some work to get done.” _Fuck, why was that so hot?_ He pulled out of her, leaving a slick trail of juices between her thighs. She pulled up her pants and attempted to steady herself, grabbing ahold of his wrist for support. He chuckled deeply. She gave into the pressure guiding her out from behind the bar and out the door of the room without anyone being the wiser.

“Take me to y-your place, Garrus.” Now it was her turn to slur her words.

“No, I can’t wait that long.” He said, and pushed his way through a door into another room of the club and pulling her in. 

They were met by a shocking sight. Clearly not having noticed their entrance, Wrex was pounding mercilessly into a naked Ashley, on all fours on a low table. Shepard couldn’t help but notice the extreme girth of the Krogan’s red, deeply veined member, and stared in disbelief as he penetrated its entire length into the Human. Ashley screamed shamelessly, one hand rubbing herself between her legs and the other holding onto the edge of the table. The scene may have normally been disturbing, but right now it only worked to turn on Shepard even more. She reached out and grabbed Garrus’s codpiece, disappointed she couldn’t take his cock again right there. She could just strip him and let him fuck her right there, accompanied by the delicious sounds of Krogan on human ass. 

The Turian leaned down and whispered in her ear, “Do you want me like that, Commander?” She nodded earnestly and he purred against her, talon trailing up her ass then back. She leaned back against his chest and whispered, “Take me right here, Garrus, I’m ready.”

He laughed and she felt him push her along again. It seemed that he decided against the shortcut, leading her towards Transport and calling up a black skycar.

“Garrusss…. You can’t derrrive, you’re drunk.”

He pulled her into the cab. “Autopilot.”

The door closed them in, and without waiting to leave the station, Garrus took off his codpiece and exposed his cock once more. As Shepard had suspected, his shaft was twisted from base to tip. It was shiny and a mix of deep blues and reds. Before she could admire it any longer, he had her pants around her knees and pulled her onto his lap, sliding easily into her. 

Unafraid of being heard this time, Shepard let out a resounding moan, leaning forward to place her hands on the dash of the vehicle. Claws on her hips, Garrus lifted her in time to his thrusting hips.

“Fuck, Shepard, you know how long I’ve been waiting to do this?” His claws dug deeper into her sides. “I’ve waited four years to fuck you. I’m going to make up for those years. Right. Now.” He said the last words between thrusts. His voice was rough and unsteady and it absolutely drove her wild. “I knew from the moment I set foot on the Normandy that I wanted you. All the times I thought you might sneak down and find me in the Mako… How hard and long I could screw you and let the whole damn ship deal with it.”

Shepard mildly worried about a Turian’s endurance and whether she could handle it. Already he was outlasting Jacob that one restless night she had strolled into his chambers. She thought about Ashley on all fours, being taken by the giant Krogan, Miranda dominating Joker, Tali and Liara melting into each other, and her orgasm overcame her. His pace never heeded as she fell back against his chest and her body shook helplessly. He bent his head and ran his rough tongue across her exposed collarbone. 

The car came to a stop at the door of Garrus’s rented flat. Not waiting for Shepard to stand, he lifted her out and burst through the door. Shepard dimly noted the large room before her, white leather couches oriented towards a panoramic view of the Citadel. Dark walls around a giant lit fireplace, and a hot tub in the far corner. 

“You… you don’t get paid enough for a place like this.” 

“Let’s just say I was hoping it would inspire a certain… mood.” He set her down sideways on the couch nearest the window and she brought her knees to her chest. The neon lights of the Sunset Strip through the windows cast a prism of color over her body.

Her voice breathy and low, she said “You planned to bring me here tonight?”

“If not you, someone. Nothing like a suicide mission to make you want to pleasure someone until they pass out.” Garrus laughed and worked at his armor, allowing the pieces to fall to the floor. Underneath he wore a skin-tight suit that defined his chiseled limbs and torso. He slowly pulled off the top and let it float to the floor. Shepard reached back down between her legs and began rubbing over her underwear, again biting her lip. She was no longer wearing pants, presumably they were abandoned in the skycar. 

“Are you trying to make me jealous, Vakarian?”

He pulled off his pants, shaft finally coming completely free. “Only if it makes you want me more, Commander.” He leaned over her, pushing apart her thighs, and placed his mandibles on the nape of her neck. She yearned to hear him talk like this to her more.

“What if I told y-ou—I fucked Taylor the other night after rejecting you.” She took the hand not rubbing her bud and wrapped warm fingers around his shaft, beginning to stroke it slowly.

She heard his breath shorten and yelped as his mandibles clamped down on her shoulder. He then pulled back, standing up and staring at Shepard intently. Fuck, she had ruined it, she had ruined everything. Should have kept her mouth shut, it didn't matter that it happened and it wasn't worth ruining... 

“Are you looking for angry Turian sex, Shepard?”

Her heart skipped a beat. “I need to say it." She hiccupped. "I wasn’t ready for you… for us.” The words came rushing out of her mouth, spurred by the alcohol. “He was just… just easy, and I wasn’t worried if it fucked up our friendship. But you…”

“Shep, it’s okay, we’re here now. But if we’re setting the mood then… yes. Yes I _am_ very angry, and this is what I’d do about it.”

He grabbed her hips and spun her around so she was on all fours on the couch – just like Ashley was on that table. He pulled her underwear down and slammed into her and fucked her even harder than before. As he rode her, waves of orgasms flooded over Shepard. Unable to support her weight, her arms gave out so the side of her face pressed into the couch’s arm. She felt her hands pulled up and then the audible click as C-sec handcuffs locked her wrists behind her back. 

“Well that’s more like it…” Garrus growled.

Shepard suddenly felt instinct kick in. As if instantly sobering up, she straightened, slid one leg out behind the kneeling Turian. Before he knew what had happened, she had pulled her leg back hard, jumped up, and was now straddling the flattened man on the rug.

Garrus smiled evilly, breathing hard as the wind had just been knocked out of him. “Well played.”

Shepard lowered herself onto him. She rocked her hips back and forth slowly, inwardly rejoicing at the look of ecstasy on his face. Having no use of her hands, this is all she could manage to do in this position, but it seemed to be working. Garrus’s head tipped back, his breathing becoming rougher, his mouth falling open.

“Are you mad at me, Vakarian?” She treated him to a coy smile.

“Very.” He growled. He sat up against her chest and took her hips in his claws. “You better forget all about that soldier. I’ll be taking over now.”

He forced her down on his shaft repeatedly, relentlessly. He took her neck in his mouth, piercing teeth drawing blood, followed by his alien tongue. A growl ripped from his chest and with a swift motion she was on her back, the Turian pressed on top of her, cuffed hands pinned under her. His movements were violent, erratic; teeth possessed her neck and talons gripped flesh. 

Suddenly, he was coming, his hands flying up to grip the rug above her head as he forced himself entirely into her. She felt herself fill with hot, Turian seed and moved her hips earnestly against his. _Turians aren’t that much different from Humans_ , she thought, feeling his body twitch as his hypersensitive member struggled with her continued movements.

“Shepard…” he moaned.

“I’ll stop when you agree to uncuff me.” She responded.

Shepard stopped her grinding, allowing Garrus to collect himself. She pressed her lips into his neck, obsessed with the strange, warm leathery feeling of his hide. She couldn’t help but shift her hips one time and rejoiced feeling him shudder in her.

He sat back, pulling her up with him and she felt the cuffs fall. His hands rested on her ass as he fought to catch his breath.

A few minutes passed as the two attempted to regain their energy.

“That was a good first round.” He said.  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I might have lied, this isn't going to be a one-off. Stand by for a *hot tub* chapter.


End file.
